How could you forget me?
by Lucaya4Life
Summary: When Maya is hospitalized, she forgets Lucas ever came into her life. Will she remember him or is he gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **This is my first story so please do not be too harsh. I am a Lucaya supporter and lately I have noticed some seriously lacking spirit in this ship. Please R &R. And thanks for giving this story a chance. **

Light blared into my eyes. I was comfortable, but nothing in my line of vision was mine. The ceiling had no holes in it. My sheets were more expensive than the ones I had at home. I always slept with 1 pillow here I had 2 (trust me I could tell). I sat up and a high pitched screaming came nearly turned me deaf. Riley. At least I wasn't alone. She sat in a chair next to my bed. Looking around I recognized it from when Farkle had a serious allergic reaction after getting having an experiment exploded. I was in a hospital. A pounding started in my head and a there was pain in my arm. I looked down and realized there was a shit in my arm leading to a machine. Riley looked at me expectantly. "My head hurts," I said tiredly. She smiled.

"My parents went to go get coffee."

"Where is Farkle?" I asked. She pointed to the chair over in the corner at the foot of my bed were he was passed out.

"What happened?"

"You were driving," she said, "and you weren't concentrating on the road and a squirrel ran across the road and when you turned to avoid it you drive you car 45 MPH into a parking meter on the drivers side and the airbag had not gone off properly causing you to bang you head against the window."

"I don't even..."

The door opened and in walked Riley's parents holding coffees and wearing a grim faces. They saw me sitting up and walked towards my bed kneeling by me.

"How are you?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"I fine, I guess."

"Your mother just went home. She hadn't slept in 36 hours waiting for you to wake up after your surgery." Topanga drove her." He turned towards his daughter. "Food should be coming soon. I ordered pizza and sent..."

The door opened again and a boy walked in. He carried pizza boxes and a pair of pajamas.

"Riley," he said still not looking at me, "I stopped at your house and picked up your nightclothes."

Finally, he looked at me and I got this weird feeling. It was like I had seen him in a dream or a magazine or something.

Riley stood up. He handed Riley the pizza boxes he was holding and sat were she had previously sat.

"Hi," he said quietly. He reached his hand up and tried to touch my face, but at his touch I recoiled. A flash of hurt crossed his face and I felt bad for no reason.

"Maya," he said slowly, "What is wrong?"

"What is wrong with me me? I don't know who you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 thank you all for reading part 1. It meant a lot to me. Please let me know if I write a bad chapter because if** **majority** **rules I will change it. Here is chapter 2:**

Lucas got this far away look in his eyes. He stood up and walked out of the room.

"Lucas!" Riley shouted and ran after him.

 **Lucas POV**

I heard someone shout my name, but all I could hear was the pounding in my ears. After all this time she doesn't remember me. I am walking away quickly, not sure exactly where I am going. I can hear footsteps behind me, but I don't stop for them. Someone grabs my arm and I turn to see Riley staring into my eyes with glossy eyes. We don't talk for a while, but after a while she says something.

I expected comfort or advice, instead she said, "Ummm...do you want some coffee?" and holds up the disposable mug she had been holding.

"l...what?"

"Coffee?"

"Sure."

After accepting it, she started talking again.

"I am sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"She will remember you again. I am sure. It's no all gone."

"You don't understand. It feels like I mean nothing to her."

"You must mean something to her."

"You don't understand she remembers you. Can I just be by myself right now."

"Alright."

I watched her walk away. Every few steps she would look back with a concerned look on her face. I put my head against the wall. Today Maya forgets about me. Today the day I told her my feelings and kissed her. Today the day she stood there for a few seconds before jumping in her parked car and driving off. Today the day she was distracted by thoughts of me and her confused feelings. Today the day her distracted mind caused her to get into the accident that caused her to forget me. It all works in a way. Everything we do changes the fate of someone else. Originally, I had planned on driving to her house. If I had done that we would not be in this mess. If you put the pieces together it is my fault.

Slowly I walk in defeat back towards the ward Maya is in. I have brief hesitation at the door. I am walking into a room to comfort a girl who doesn't know me. In the end I decide to go in. We have to restart somewhere right?

As soon as walk in all eyes turn to me. Farkle had woken up and is looking at me. Riley is holding a piece of paper and a pen and is asking Maya questions about what she remembers. Right now in the remembers side is Smakle, Shawn, Katy, Ginger, Josh and most of the kids in class. The side that she doesn't remember only contains my name. I take a deep breathe and sit in one of the seats next to Farkle. I don't want any of them to talk to me. I wouldn't know what to say. They would be all concerned and it would make me feel worse. They seemed to understand and just continued asking questions.

"Do you remember your grandmother?"

"Yes." Riley scribbled something on the paper.

"What your house looks like?"

"Yes."

"Darby?"

"Yes."

"Dave."

"I vaguely remember this weird kid who sat in our class. Was he a huge part of my life?"

"No."

Seriously she remembers Dave who has never spoken to her, but does not remember me?

"Lucas? Can you come over here?" Riley asks.

I stand up and kneel by Maya's bed. She had been staring at me the whole time while answering the questions. Her look wasn't really happy it was more like she was waiting for me to make sudden moves.

She turns to Riley. "Now answer my questions."

"Anything."

"Was he important to me?"

"If he wasn't would he be here for you?"

"Okay. Are we friends?"

"Yes."

"And his name is Lucas?"

"Yes, but you don't call him that."

"What do I call him?"

"Huckleberry, Ranger Rick, Bucky McBoingBoing."

"Huckleberry," Maya said under her breath as if she had heard it before but couldn't remember where she had heard it from. "Why did I call him this?"

"Because his Texas heritage amused you."

"You can ask me you know," I cut in.

She focused her eyes on me.

"And what if you lie?"

"Why would I lie? We are best friends!"

"Well I don't know that!" She shouts, "You think you feel bad? Apparently a huge piece of my memory was cut out and you're getting frustrated at me! So sue me if I get a little suspicious. I look at your face and I feel like I am supposed to feel some sort of emotion, but I can't find what that emotion is!"

She held my gaze for a while before breaking it. "I have to go to the bathroom," she said. She got up and walked away.

"She said she feels something when she sees you that has to be something," Riley says hopefully.

"Well something isn't enough. I am going to make her remember me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally updating! I have been updating my Riarkle one more just because that one I have more ideas to pick and choose from this one I am positive how it is going to end. P.S. I know nothing about amnesia other then that is makes you forget things so my cure for Maya might be strange to you if you know the actual cure because I am pretty sure that my way isn't the actual way, but if you know how amnesia is actually cured let me know. This may be the last chapter, but I am not sure how I feel about it so we will see. If your not a fan of this chapter please let me know in the comments s d thanks again for reading. Anyways, here is chapter 3:**

 **Maya POV**

When I returned from the bathroom, Lucas was gone. It was kind of a relief because when I looked at him I felt guilty. When I sat down on my bed again Riley continued to ask me questions like Lucas had never been there. I kept on answering honestly. It was sort of like a game and it kept my mind occupied. An hour later I heard a knock on my door agin and this time Lucas came back into the room carrying a strange assortment of items. He sat down next to me put the Suffolk on the floor and then looked over at me.

"Hi," he said.

"What's with the weird stuff?"

"This isn't just stuff I picked up from my room."

"It looks like it is."

"This stuff is items that I hope will trigger memories of me."

"This isn't going to work."

"Just try it."

I had a feeling we talked like this all the time.

"He picked up a red flower and held it up to me.

I looked at it then looked up at him. "What?"

"Open."

I opened my mouth and he placed the flower's stem in my mouth. Instently an image popped into my head. It was Lucas. He was younger, but it was definitely him. He was dancing with Riley and all of a sudden I said something to him. He said something to me. Then he took of this cowboy hat he was wearing and took out a flower. It was the same flower he had put in my mouth well not the same flower, but the same type of flower.

"It worked," I choked out, "I remember that the dance at school. Keep going."

So one by one he showed me objects. Sometimes just holding them would trigger something, sometimes he would ask me to say something to him, once he had me do a dance. At the end I remembered everything...except what I had been doing in the car at the time of the accident. It obviously included Lucas because I couldn't remember it, but he seemed to want to keep that to the end. Finally, we got to the end and he asked me if I would come out into the hallway with him. He looked really nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I could totally tell he was lying.

What happened before I got into that car accident? I need to know and you seem to be the only one who knows so whatever it is just..."

He kissed me. It was nice and the memory of this happening before came back. I now remember the accident, the confession, my own fear. I pulled away and smiled, "Thank you."

Then I kissed him.

"Awwwwwwww!" I turned to see Riley in the doorway smiling.

"All my memories are back!" I said happily.

"Well, Maya..."

I turned to Lucas, "Yes, I will go out with you."

Then I kissed the boy again. The boy I was determined to never again forget.


End file.
